


don't matter what the problems, i know something that can solve 'em

by simply_aly



Series: we will still be there when the war is over [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what to make of Raven and Bellamy cuddling in their sleep each night.</p><p>A collection of (generally) unrelated drabbles requested on Tumblr (the Braven version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Raven and Bellamy reunite after Mount Weather and everyone notices that their relationship is changing.

Raven spent her time in Mount Weather cursing every single person that came into her room. She didn’t give a fuck if they were saving her life.

Bellamy spent his time searching for his people; he knew they weren’t all dead, but he was pretty sure Raven didn’t make it, her prognosis hadn’t been good even before the mass kidnapping.

(Finn, traveling with Bellamy, just can’t seem to figure out why Bellamy cares so much about the fate of a girl who he had only been antagonistic to before she’d been shot.)

When Bellamy and Finn execute their successful rescue attempt, the surviving members of the hundred all seem to notice how extreme closely Clarke keeps to Finn those first few days, as if she’s afraid he’ll vanish if she can’t see him all the time.

No one knows what to make of Raven and Bellamy cuddling in their sleep each night.

 


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions that must be made after sex.

There’s a moment afterwards, when their breathing is still heavy and they’re looking anywhere but at each other, where Raven contemplates leaving. She doesn’t want to—she’s comfortable and safe in his arms—but they’ve never really talked about it before, and she doesn’t know how he’d react if she just…fell asleep.

In the end, she decides to close her eyes.

Bellamy spends his time, up until sleep takes him, dreading the moment she’ll get up and leave. Hours later, he wakes up with an an arm around her waist and can’t help but smile.

(He kisses her to wake her up.)

 


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic ending to their short tale.
> 
> (Character Death Warning)

They’re both quick to anger, and anger turns into aggression, which is released when their mouths fuse together and their clothes come off. They both later decide (separately) that it was stupid and reckless, and that fights shouldn’t be solved by fucking, and they vow (separately) never to do it again.

Then the camp is under attack once again, by the Mountain Men, who will not leave them alone, so Bellamy makes the call to leave everything behind. (This decision cuts at him, burns like acid when he has to speak the words to the survivors.)

The survivors of the latest fight flee in the middle of the night, leaving the dead behind. (Bellamy will not regret leaving her behind, but he’ll remember all she and their mistakes have taught him.)

 


	4. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes off to the river to be alone, and Bellamy follows.

The only respite the camp has in the summer is the close proximity of the river. On hot days, when they’re not responsible for some job or another, the teenagers can often be found swimming in the river—they’ve even assigned guard rotation there as well, just to be safe.

Raven doesn’t like the crowds, though, and she waits until dark, when the night air cools everyone down and fires are built. Bellamy follows her out one night, intent on lecturing her about being out without a guard or a gun, when she starts to strip.

He doesn’t know when he took off his clothes, but eventually he finds himself wading around with her.

With Raven, Bellamy discovers that the chill of the water can be ignored when you’re too busy kissing to pay it any mind.


	5. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Raven are dating but no one knows. One day, someone interrupts their making love moment.

Raven’s actually surprised by how easy it is for them to keep it quiet. Secret rendezvous late at night in the woods, mornings spent picking leaves and twigs from her hair, ignoring the scratches on her back; hidden touches during the day, fingers brushing her skin and low, whispered words no one can hear. Perhaps she’s having too much fun with it.

Bellamy’s hands tug at her pants as she pulls off his shirt, pausing their kisses in order to get it over his head. He then makes quick work of her own shirt while their mouths are apart. His mouth trails down her neck and attaches to her nipple.

Her resulting sound of ecstasy brings Miller, the guard on duty, running.

(She’ll say it’s his fault, that he should have known better, and he’ll say it’s hers for being too loud.)


	6. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia goes into her brother's tent to wake him up and sees a girl sleeping in his arms. She doesn't notice immediately that it's Raven.

Octavia should probably be used to seeing girls in Bell’s tent by now. That first week was quite eventful in that respect, if she recalls. Yet, somehow, her eyes still shoot up and her voice catches in her throat when she sees his arms wrapped around a girl.

The sight is very peaceful, and Octavia decides that, just this once, Bell can sleep in—because that girl does not deserve to be woken up like this. The girl in question moans in her sleep and turns just slightly, giving Octavia a view of her face, making Octavia’s eyes raise even higher as she backs out of the tent.

Since when did Raven even _like_ Bell?


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy thinks that Raven died because of her injury but when he and Finn save the 100 with the Ark's help, he finds out she's still alive.

With the chaos caused by the rescue, reunions happen much later, when they’re all safe. Sitting around small fires, some parents are reunited with their children, while others contemplate their missing families.

Bellamy’s leaning against a tree, watching his people with a smile fighting to emerge; he saved them after all, and that counts for something. All of a sudden, his eyes lock on someone he hadn’t thought here.

He doesn’t notice everyone quiet down as he walks over to her, “Look who beat the odds,” he greets her as he sits down beside her.

"Turns out I’m not so easy to kill," she responds as she leans against his shoulder.


	8. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: "Love can be a terrible thing."

"I don't love you," she'll whisper to him when he kisses her neck; he'll laugh against her skin and she'll shiver as goosebumps raise across her skin.  
  
"Of course," he'll finally reply and she won't be taking not of the bitterness in his voice or the roll of his eyes. Her fingers will reach for his but he'll pull away and she'll hesitate just for a moment before pushing him backwards onto the bed in his tent, taking control.  
  
He'll smile as she straddles him and his hands will inch up her thighs to grab hold of her waist and she'll kiss him before he can tell her what to do.  
  
Then later, he'll hold her and she'll lie awake in his arms feeling both constrained and protected.   
  
"I don't love you," she'll whisper to herself as she breaks free of his hold.


	9. Posessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Finn walks in on them having sexy times. Bellamy isn't about to stop.

Two months ago, Raven burst into his dorm, anger in her eyes and tear stains on her face; "Take off your clothes," she'd said--so he did. In the weeks that followed, he never asked about her cheating boyfriend--never had to, he'd seen it with his own eyes--and she never told him anything; it was just sex...until it wasn't.

He doesn't tell her he thinks he might be falling in love with her because he's pretty sure she'd run at the thought after all the shit Finn had put her through, and he doesn't want to lose her.

It's after this realization that it happens: she's straddling him, his hands at her waist, his mouth on hers, she's moaning, and at that precise moment, his dorm room door opens.

They'd kept it a secret because neither wanted the drama of Finn finding out, but with him staring at them like he is, there's nothing for it now. Bellamy smirks against her lips, realizing that she must not have heard the door, and pulls her closer.


	10. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds out she's paralyzed and promises himself he'll always be there for her.

Finn's the one who tells him. Even across the adult's camp--Camp Jaha, they call it, what a joke--he could hear her scream, and he wanted to go over to her and be there for her like Finn could, but he's chained and guarded.

_Paralyzed_ , Finn tells him, _she'll never walk again_ ; she'll be vulnerable.

Their planet isn't made for vulnerability and weakness, and, at least for a while, that's what it's going to feel like for her. If he ever gets himself out of this mess, out of his own restrictions, Bellamy vows to help her. After all, it's partly his fault it happened, he reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.  
> Fic title is from "Last Night On Earth" by Jessi Malay.


End file.
